Almost suite life for TenTen
by PurpleHimeHanon
Summary: TenTen has a secret that she doesn't know.She is a target for great power.Follow TenTen's weird life filled with hot guys trying to win her heart and a one will win her.NejiTen,NaruHina,ShikaTema,SaiIno,SasuSaku,and KibaOc.
1. Chapter 1

**WHATZ UP PEOPLE!! Yuki is here!! This is not a TenTen version of The suite life of zack and cody.But I got the idea from it! Well review and tell me what you think. **

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

"TenTen the items go over here,no over there."Hanabi said.

In The Hyuga **(people bear it with me i really suck at spelling and making stuff up)**TenTen a employee stocks up the local candy counter**(sounds familar huh)**.Hanabi and Hinata stoped by for some sweet treats.But of course TenTen being a very unorganized person she is messed up the shelfs and knocked down the candy.

"Hanabi I know where it goes,since when did you become the master mind of the candy."said Tenten."Sorry TenTen-chan,you know Hanabi"said Hinata**(ok I know hinata is supposed to stutter but it is to hard to type) **

"Nah it's ok I've got to go down to the bas-"TenTen stop her self before she finshed.Hinata and Hanabi had shocked faces at first.You see TenTen lives in the basement in The Hyuga without permission from the owner.Only Hinata and Hanabi know she lives down there.

"TenTen I keep telling to shut your mouth about that!"said Hanabi."Sorry"mumbled TenTen.

"Well we should get going before father gets going,bye TenTen."Hinata said waving goodbye pulling Hanabi along.

_"Man I have a feeling this is going to be a insterting day"Thought TenTen._But of course another person was having the same thought.

* * *

Neji was running again from of course his wild and crazy fanclub._"Sht why me I just had to walk into the street with no protection"._"NEJI WE LOVE YOU"yelled the girls.Neji finally made it to the Hyuga Hotel."Guards I need you NOW!"yelled Neji. Out of nowwhere a bunch of guards tackled the fangirls,just enough time for Neji to escape.Inside "The Hyuga" Neji looked around _"Thank God no fangirls_!" thought Neji.All of a sudden he noticed a girl behind the candy counter.Her brown hair was tied up as two buns on top of her head,she had warm chocalate brown eyes pink soft lips.She had a uniform on which really good on her_."Man who is that girl,she's cute-WTF where did that come from_!"

Being the good looking cold hearted bastard he was walked to the counter.But TenTen had her nose in a book and not noticing Neji.Neji coughed,TenTen's head shot up from her book._"OMG,I'm looking at Neji Hyuga man he's hot"_ thought TenTen."Um,may I-I help you,Neji-sama?"asked TenTen."Actually, no I'm just here to check all the employees to see if they were doing their jobs,but you seem to enjoy that book then your job."Neji smirked as he said.TenTen lightly blushed"I-I really like this book,it's about archery.So I was d-distracted."she said

"Well I hope you keep doing your job,_TenTen-chan"_Neji said very flirtly **(ha ha funny word)**

With that said Neji heard screaming,his fangirls were back._"God why can't they let me be"_thought Neji.

"Can you hide me and fast?"Neji asked TenTen.TenTen looked at door she saw a bunch of girls trying to get into the building."Follow me!"yelled TenTen.

* * *

_"I can't believe I'm doing this"_thought TenTen.Neji was following TenTen to the lower part of the hotel._"Where is she taking me."_ thought Neji.Up ahead was the basement door,Neji raised an eyebrow."Please don't tell anyone"said TenTen.Slowly she opened the door.Next thing Neji saw...

* * *

**He He cliff hanger well please review and if xmarachanx is reading this please tell me what you think! Well bye for now!- **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, my school work and family is dragging me down! I finally decided to continue.**

**Now enough of me talking here is the story.**

* * *

What Neji saw was not what he expected the basement he once knew has a cozy little house.**(Ok people try to image here ok)**In the top right corner there was a small bed with a green blanket with arrows and the leaf sign on was a dresser next to it,maybe where TenTen puts her clothes at. In the left bottom corner the was a small brown couch and a normal size tv. The one two corner were filled with books and some pillows. The other was a small room.(the bathroom)

'How are you able to eat?' Neji stared at Tenten for a short time before saying 'Hinata and Hanabi send food down some type of deliver system from the kicthen.' Neji didn't know what to say, a girl was living in a basement and with this girl he just met. Talk about wierd.

'I know what you are thinking and yes I'm an orphan.'Tenten sad tone came. 'I didn't need to know that Tenten. But why here?'Neji asked with curiousity.

Tenten took Neji hand and lead him toward the couch. They both slightly blushed but brushed it off.'Ok I'll tell you, but don't tell your uncle, ok?' TenTen said. Neji nodded.

And so Tenten went on.'My mother and father apparently didn't want me so they left me at the orphanage when I was only a baby. I met Hinata in some summer camp and she found out I was living in a horrible foster family,so she told me I can come and live alone in the basement.'Tenten suddenly let tears go down.

'I'm sorry for letting you tell me this I promise to always take care of you.'Neji held Tenten in his arms while she cried.'T-Thank you Neji.'Tenten said.

* * *

'Naruto you BAKA don't touch that!!!'yelled a very angry Ino and Sakura.'Ne ne I'm sorry it's just it looks so weird!'yelled Naruto.**(Imagine a weird looking vase)**

'Well dobe, try not to break anything we are here to visit Hyuga and Hinata.'Sasuke said with a small smirk. Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,and Naruto were at the entrance of the of "The Hyuga" Hotel.'I want to see Hina-chan, it has been to long.' yelled a certain doggy lover.'Kiba don't yell it's really rude and kind of embrassing.'Hanon spoke.**(This is my oc info is in my profile).** The whole gang was hanging around the lobby of the glamorous hotel waiting for the two rich Hyugas.

'I don't konw about you guys but I'm going to get some candy.'Naruto ran towards the candy counter. When he made it to the counter he saw TenTen.'Excuse me, but may I have some gum.'Naruto asked with suprising politeness.'What type?'Tenten brought out a box full of certain type of gum. Naruto looked at the branded sweets and say his favorite.'I'll take the Orange Twist!' Naruto yelled with happiness, finding his and Hinata favorite flavor.'Ok... that will be .89 cents please.'Naruto took out some money.' Here you go and keep the change!' Naruto ran back holding up the pack of gum.

Tenten looked at the was a 20 dollar bill._ Holy crap! I get at least 19 dollars of change!I need to thank the guy._ Tenten thought.

* * *

**At least 20 min. later**

'Where in the hell is Neji and Hinata?!' Hanon patience finally ran out. Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and a very mad Hanon were still waiting for Neji and Hinata but it seemed they were taking their sweet time. 'Calm down Hanon. I'm sure that Neji and Hinata have a good excuse for making us wait.' Kiba who was standing next to her rubbed her back.'Fine, but if they don't show up soon.I'm make them wish there were here sooner.'Hanon relaxed and started to fall asleep.

Tenten couldn't but help over hear the conversation. '_Something about Neji and Hinata? Wait they're out eating somewhere. I should tell them_. Tenten slowly walked toward the group._ Ok Ten, so there are the most richest teens around. But that doesn't mean anything they just like me normal... and FREAKING OUT. _Tenten wanted to turn around but she was a strong girl, so ever so slowly she finally made it to them.

Everyone became quiet...'Hey what's up Twin Buns?!'Naruto greeted the girl with a goofy but yet sexy smile. Tenten looked rather uncomfortable so she just stood the hands behind her back and eyes down to the floor. Sasuke looked at Tenten, the girls except Hanon glared at her.'Do you need something?' Hanon spoke up from her short nap.'Umm, I'm here to tell you that Neji and Hinata-san are out right now and won't come back till later.' Tenten took her courage just to say those words.

'Don't be shy. We don't want to handle another Hinata.' Hanon got up from her seat next from Kiba.' My name is Hanon Omaku. What is yours?' Hanon took out her hand and smiled._ This girl. She is so nice, and really pretty! _Tenten thought. She took Hanon's hand and shook it 'My name is Tenten, just Tenten.' she said. 'Well thank you _Tenten-chan_ for telling us about Hina and Neji. And please ignore the others they are really annoying sometimes. Here meet them for yourself.' Hanon turn around and lightly pushed Tenten to the others.

'I am Sasuke Uchia, son of the owner of the Uchiha Co. and Red Eye Hotel.'

'Kiba Inuzuka. Son of the Dog Heaven Hotel owner and Hanon's my girlfriend.'

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the only son of the major hotel 'Konoha Style's Way'! DATTEBAYO!!!'

'Ino Yamanaka. Beautiful daughter of Flower Heaven and Flower Your Way shop.'

'Sakura Haruno the daughter of the famous medical hospital treatment center and Sakura's Fashion World store.'

The two girls spoke as if they were sending out poison at Tenten, and the Sasuke looked as if he was going to eat Tenten. Hanon, Kiba, and Naruto seemed really nice.' Well it's really nice to meet you Tenten. If you see Hinata or Neji again tell them to come over my place and make sure you come to.' Hanon gave Tenten a quick hug before taking Kiba's hand and leaving.'SEE YA LATER TEN-CHAN!!!' Naruto yelled waving goodbye to Tenten. 'Bye.'Sakura and Ino mumbled under their breath. Sasuke left with a single wave.

_Is it me or is it starting to get really weird around here. _Tenten thought before heading back to work.

* * *

**This chapter is really useless but it helped start me back on track. Also shows how Sakura and Ino may be bitches sometimes.**

**Thx to:**

**Lonely Angel of Destiny**

**nejitenfan**

**kimiko77**

**xmarachanx**

**Mirkanisse**

**SMOKe13 for reviewing last time and hopefully patience enough to wait for this please but no flames!!**

**I fix some mistakes so it will be easier to read.**


End file.
